


Under a Winter Sky

by deaththerabbit



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Gran contemplates how his life has changed so drastically in such little time.
Relationships: Gran/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Under a Winter Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froslass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froslass/gifts).



Gran leaned over the side of the Grandcypher, expression light, but thoughtful. He’d come so far and had met so many people, made so many friends. It was strange to think about.

In the beginning, it had just been him and Vyrn. Then Lyria and Katalina had come along. After that, he’d made so many friends over the last few years that he could hardly believe that it had ever been just the two of them.

Everything had changed so much in such a short time, and while they had all been through hard times, sometimes nearly losing their lives in the process, Gran wouldn’t change a thing.

A small smile crossed his face as he heard Sandalphon’s raised voice from the other side of the Grandcypher, and then Lucio’s shortly after that. It was nice to hear that everyone was getting along in the way that they always did.

From below-deck, the lovely smells of dinner rose up between the floorboards, surely caused by Elmott and Ladiva, who had volunteered to make dinner tonight.

A cold breeze brushed past Gran’s face, and a snowflake landed on his nose, reminding him that it was nearly winter. He shivered, realizing that he wasn’t wearing a jacket again. But he didn’t move, not quite ready to go inside again.

He was enjoying the peace. Sometimes it was nice to watch the stars in the winter sky alone. Vyrn and Lyria were inside, playing a game while they waited for dinner. Neither of them had noticed his disappearance.

“Why are you out here in the cold again?” A familiar voice asked.

Gran couldn’t help but smile. Once more, his favorite person had come to find him. “Just thinking.”

Six leaned against the railing next to Gran, their shoulders brushing ever so slightly. “What about?”

A mischievous smile crossed Gran’s face as he glanced over at Six, ready to strike and steal his mask and cloak once again, given the opportunity. “You.”

It wasn’t a lie; Gran often found his thoughts drifting to Six when he was idle, and sometimes even when he wasn’t. He found that after a battle, his gaze sought out Six first, anxiety clutching his heart until he was sure that his favorite erune was alright. He couldn’t but wonder if Six thought about him as much as Gran did.

“Wh-what…?” Six was caught off guard by Gran’s words again, his eyes widening behind his mask.

“You heard me.” Gran shifted closer to him, leaning over so much that he was resting his head on Six’s shoulder. “I’m thinking about you.”

“Y-you’re just trying to distract m-me so you can take my mask!” Six accused, clearly flustered by Gran’s words.

Gran laughed, glancing up at him with a bright smile. “You think I’d resort to a tactic like that?” He asked, suddenly pouting at him. “I thought you knew me better than that…”

“Ah...I didn’t...I d-didn’t mean it like that, danchou…” Six, as usual, had fallen victim to Gran’s very convincing pout.

Fast as lightning, Gran struck, snatching Six’s cloak and mask away from him. “I gotcha!” He laughed, darting away as Six grabbed for his mask.

“H-hey!” Six chased Gran across the deck, his face nearly as red as a tomato. “G-give it back!”

Gran just laughed and kept running around the deck in a large circle, staying just barely out of Six’s reach. It was too fun to tease him like this, and sometimes he just couldn’t resist.

Suddenly, something, or rather, someone, crashed into him. Gran went sprawling to the ground, hand clasped tightly around the mask. A muffled grunt escaped his lips as Six landed on him and he got the wind knocked out of him.

Soft, furry ears brushed against Gran’s face, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Six struggling and failing to grab his stolen mask. He couldn’t stop his laughter at Six’s flustered expression, but only for a moment.

Gran finally gave Six his mask back, smiling up at him. “I’m only teasing you.” He wrapped his arms around Six before he could escape and put his mask back on.

Six was the only one who seemed to realize how close their faces were, his grey eyes widening in shock the moment their noses touched. “D-danchou…” It seemed as if his face were growing even more red, if that was even possible.

“Y’know...I wasn’t just teasing you when I said I was thinking about you.” Gran said, gazing into Six’s familiar eyes fondly. “I really meant it. I think about you all the time. For such a fierce warrior, you’re really cute.”

These words, perhaps, were the ones that embarrassed Six the most. If it were possible, there would be steam coming out of his ears from the sheer force of his embarrassment.

Unable to keep eye contact with Gran while he was spouting such words, Six pressed his face against his shoulder and shut his eyes since he couldn’t escape from Gran’s ironclad grip that was both impossible to break and surprisingly gentle.

“S-stop it!”

“But it’s true! You’re really cute, and sometimes I want to kiss you!” Gran was genuinely honest, but sometimes he said things that embarrassed even himself. The moment those words left his lips, his face went bright red. “Ah, well...I m-mean…”

It was too late; Six had already heard him and there was no way for Gran to hide how he felt anymore. Six’s grey ears perked up and he shifted just enough so that he could catch a glimpse of Gran’s embarrassed expression before hiding his face again.

Six mumbled something in response, wrapping his arms around Gran, but his words were completely unintelligible, since his face was pressed against Gran’s shoulder.

“What was that…?” Gran asked, wondering if Six felt this embarrassed when his mask was stolen from him.

“D-don’t make me repeat it, danchou…” Six mumbled, this time shifting his face away from Gran’s shoulder.

“But I didn’t hear you.” Gran said, loosening his grip around Six just enough so that they could both sit up. He tightened his grip around him once more when Six tried to wiggle away.

“I...want to k-kiss you, too…” Six mumbled in barely more than a whisper.

Gran thought it was cute how Six stumbled over his words when he was flustered, but right now he could hardly enjoy it. His heart was soaring because Six seemed to reciprocate his feelings.

“Then why don’t you?!” Gran let go of Six suddenly, grasping his face with both hands on his cheeks, making him look at him.

Without hesitation, he swept in for the kiss, pressing his lips against Six’s in a gentle kiss that he hoped would make his feelings for Six clear.

When he pulled away, he couldn’t help but smile at Six’s stunned expression. “I’ve wanted to do that for such a long time.”

Six stared at Gran for just a moment before he buried his red face against his shoulder again, trying to hide his blush. “Then what took you so long…?” His words were barely understandable, but Gran heard them all the same.

Gran laughed and reached up to pet Six’s ears, glad that he had finally managed to show him how he felt under this chilly winter sky.

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo! this is gift for my friend Ryon! Happy birthday, and I really hope you enjoy reading this!


End file.
